


Young and Beautiful

by Winterland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterland/pseuds/Winterland
Summary: 好早之前的文，这边补个档~小甜文，七年级，HE标题：Young and Beautiful配对：Draco/Harry作者：十四级别：PG-13声明：他们都属于罗婶和魔法世界的所有人 None of the the characters belongs to me
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 好早之前的文，这边补个档~  
> 小甜文，七年级，HE
> 
> 标题：Young and Beautiful
> 
> 配对：Draco/Harry
> 
> 作者：十四
> 
> 级别：PG-13
> 
> 声明：他们都属于罗婶和魔法世界的所有人 None of the the characters belongs to me

**Ch. 1**

“……呃，打扰一下，Potter？”

将格兰芬多的长袍随意披在身上，一头黑发依然如十一岁时一样乱糟糟的男孩转过头，而他没有预料到，居然会是Gregory Goyle轻轻地拍了拍他的肩。至少在他的记忆里，“Goyle”和“轻”这两个词从来没有一点儿搭上过边。

大概是他困惑的表情太过明显，那个大块头的斯莱特林竟然有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，说道：“那个，Potter，我是想拜托你……请问介不介意暂时和我换一下位置？几分钟就好，在上课之前。”

“可是为什么？”在能够花一秒钟思考之前，Harry就这样直接地表达了他的完全不理解。Goyle应该不是擅长玩什么高明得让人摸不着头脑的恶作剧的人，但他显然更不应该是如此真诚地向他提出任何“请求”的人。

“是这样的，在那场火中，就是有求必应屋里，你知道的，Ronald Weasley救了我一命……为了我还能在这儿听课，我认为有必要向他道一声谢。”

“哦……”这次轮到Harry挠头了，他反应了几秒钟才明白这个语无伦次的大块头到底在说什么。Harry用余光瞥到左边趴在桌上，大概在盯着前排Hermione毛茸茸的长发发呆以致于根本没空注意他的死党，“好的，没问题。”

男孩把快要滑下去的长袍往肩膀上扯了扯，随手抓了桌上的课本站起来，为这不太真实的感觉而放空着，往Goyle所指的方向大致走过去，直到看到近在眼前太过显眼的金发才回过神来。他僵硬着身体环视四周——好吧，确实只有这一个空位——看来是为他预留的，Draco Malfoy身边的空位。

Oh shit，他早该预料到的。毕竟在之前的六年，Goyle大部分时候都是Malfoy的同桌。

只是天杀的Malfoy而已，你可是面对最邪恶的黑魔头也毫无畏惧的Harry Potter，没什么可紧张的，Harry在心里强迫自己这么想，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，试图把自己投到那个空位上——结果就是弄出了巨大的声响，使得周围的人都看向这里，包括原本低着头似乎在专心研究课本的那个金发的主人。

“嗨，Malfoy，”Harry感觉自己极其不自然的问候简直让这场面的尴尬程度更上了一个等级，他只好假装扶了扶歪掉的眼镜来避免继续看Malfoy浅色的眼睛，“呃……我的意思是，好久不见。”

在第二次巫师战争结束之后的四个月，战火中屹立未倒的霍格沃茨在整个假期的修葺之后（噢，感谢魔法）开始了它又一个新的学年。而因为战争而不得不中止学业的七年级学生们也获准继续在这里重修他们最后一年的课程，来通过原本应该在他们的学生生涯中最重要的N.E.W.Ts考试。

噢，当然，对于这些亲历了黑魔头是如何被他们同级的同学，HarryPotter，打败的前•七年级学生来说，管它什么巫师考试都明显不会是他们将来的主要谈资。但是这也并不代表N.E.W.Ts就不再是一回事了，看到在整个魔法界流传的传奇故事里最聪明的年轻女巫Hermione Granger每天都在图书馆奋笔疾书的样子，还有谁敢在这个关头轻敌呢。更不用说救世主Potter本人时不时展现出的混乱情绪，那基本是明显的考试焦虑症了。

——说的就好像救世主本人真的能意识到这一点一样。这个男孩只不过是为他的魔药课成绩焦头烂额，一如往日。而当他偶尔突然想到自己现在又回到了霍格沃茨，Harry都会感到一阵欣喜而忍不住微笑——这里几乎是他真正的家。身边的那些熟悉面孔——格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇……甚至包括那一小群斯莱特林，都让Harry感到无比安心。

战争的胜利不能说没有付出巨大代价。很多曾经的熟悉面孔再也没有出现在校园中，一部分是战死的，而大部分却是那些被关押或者处刑的食死徒的子女。大家都在谈论受到最大冲击的其实是斯莱特林学院（虽然大部分人认为他们罪有应得）。说实在的，其实Harry在学校里并不认识很多斯莱特林，Ron总是挂在嘴边的“邪恶的毒蛇们”对他来说仅仅具象到一群永远带着高傲的表情，跟着Malfoy嘲笑他所有的一举一动的蠢货们。

而Malfoy竟然也回来了，回到了他们之中，这是Harry之前从未预料到的。他的回归其实顺理成章。随着伏地魔的再一次，且永远的倒台，Malfoy家并没有如大部分人所猜想的一样的终于迅速败落下去。Malfoy家族在最后战役的不作为，以及Narcissa Malfoy在关键时刻对黑魔王撒谎才救了Harry这件事，不知为何幸运的被HarryPotter的陈述所直接证明——在黑魔王刚刚被打败的当月，即使是一贯严苛的威森加摩也除非是疯了才会去质疑这位坚持带伤出席审判的救世主。而Lucius Malfoy在庭上强调了他们一家人被伏地魔以及，更直接的，黑魔王的狂热支持者Bellatrix Lestrange所胁迫而不得已的处境，并且提供给了傲罗司许多在逃食死徒的线索，他的配合也确实帮助追捕到了好几名重要嫌犯。当然，所有人都认为最重要的其实是Lucius捐给魔法部用于战后重建的巨额财产——听说这几乎掏空了Malfoy家族在古灵阁的金库——才让他们家免去了牢狱之灾。

Malfoy们侥幸成为食死徒中几乎唯一逃脱重罪的一家这件事，没有人比亲自来作证的Harry更清楚了。但是再次在霍格沃茨见到七年来的死对头，Draco Malfoy，这件事，不知为何一点真实感都没有。并不是说Harry花了很多时间去思考那个男孩可能的去向，只是偶尔想起在所有人之中，是Draco Malfoy的魔杖，最终直接地帮他打败了伏地魔这件事，年轻的救世主每次都会不自觉地泛起一丝指控着天意弄人的微笑。

知道他们将有机会重修七年级的时候，他隐隐约约猜想Draco可能不会回来——也许会转去德姆斯特朗，这样他就不得不穿上他所讨厌的，和格兰芬多类似的红色——想到这里Harry甚至愉快地打了个响指，虽然Malfoy穿红色的样子太难想像以至于他很快就放弃了。Malfoy似乎有非常多的衣服，但是除了多和华丽这两个概念之外，实在都没给他留下什么深刻印象。他回想中的Malfoy多半身着那套看起来有点像改良后的麻瓜西服的黑色套装，系着同色的丝绸领带——那时候他与Hermione和Ron一起被抓到了Malfoy庄园，而Draco被带来要求指认他的身份。那个似乎又长高了但却瘦弱的不成样子的男孩被很难掩藏兴奋的Bellatrix领着蹲在Harry的面前，金发和衬衫一丝不苟，但表情却暴露了他有多么慌乱。

Harry以为他这次完蛋了，因为看到Draco的第一眼他就知道那个敌方的男孩完完全全认出了他，但他不能胆怯，他迎着对方的视线对视上去，而Draco灰蓝色的眼里不知为何写满了矛盾与抗拒。他跪在地上安静地看着Draco Malfoy，脑子里闪过占星塔上面对着手中没有了任何武器的老校长，垂下魔杖的他。那时候Harry站得太远，看不清金发男孩儿的表情，但是现在的Malfoy离他那么近，他甚至能看清他嘴唇的嗡动。Harry异常冷静地自嘲，如果Malfoy叫了他，他不知道还有没有时间和他说一两句的告别。

但他什么也没说，看起来和Harry一样陷进了关于对方的沉思之中，最终Lucius把他拉起来，而他说——“我不确定，父亲。我不知道是不是。”

庄园里的Draco Malfoy给他的印象太深，以至于Harry看见再次穿着暗绿色斯莱特林校服的Draco时，心中生起了一股奇异的感觉。在战争结束的时候他就发现自己已经不再恨Malfoy了，但是显然他们也不可能是朋友。他完全不知道该怎样和这个敌对了七年的男孩相处，于是在潜意识里一直认为Malfoy转学也好，直接去继承他的家族也好，总之就是不会回来才对。而再次出现的Malfoy看起来和以前并没有什么不同，依然将变长了不少的金发梳的一丝不乱，挺直着身板抬着下巴，以 “优雅”（而Ron称为装模作样）的步伐穿梭在校园之中，只是变得更加低调和沉默，特别是再也不来无事生非地挑衅他。

少了总是缠在身边像狮子狗一样的Pansy Parkinson，而身边的两座大山也只剩下一个消瘦了不少的Goyle，Malfoy慢吞吞走路的身影偶尔看起来有些寂寥，Zabini依然和他一起吃饭，但也就仅限于此了。在那一刻……或许其实是在一年以前他就意识到了，Malfoy也只不过是和他们一样，被这场战争决定了命运的有一个人而已。他们的不同甚至不比他和Ron之间的更多。Harry几乎能从Malfoy身上看到五年级那个，被所有人所抛弃的自己。

但同情这个词显然不能用于Draco Malfoy，当他保持着一如既往的光鲜亮丽。Harry想不到一个适合于对待Malfoy的态度，只好干脆有多远走多远——相安无事的一个多月过去了，没想到终究还是有这冤家路窄的一天。

Draco缓缓挑起了一边的眉毛，审视了像个傻瓜一样扶着眼镜不放手的救世主一会儿，嘴角轻轻勾出一个假笑。“好久不见，Potter。”他懒洋洋地把面前的课本合上，“那么就是说那个家伙真的去找Weasley了，我想这大概只能用不可思议来形容。”

我和DracoMalfoy之间的距离不到3英尺，而他还没掏出魔杖指着我，这才叫不可思议。Harry对着死寂般的沉默自嘲，幸好下一秒McGonagall教授推门而入，化解了这冻住的空气。很快Harry再次感到了惊恐——McGonagall教授的出现意味着已经上课了，而他将面临着一整节课和Malfoy坐在一起的境况，哦梅林。

Malfoy并没注意他的胡思乱想，只是按照McGonagall的指示将高级变形术的课本翻到了今天的那一页，接着才发现旁边救世主依然处于呆滞状态。他饶有兴趣地拿起桌上的魔杖挥了挥，将Harry的课本翻到同样的页数，这个小咒语带起一阵风，将Harry向四面八方扑棱着的额发吹向一个方向。他被这个惊醒，瞪大了绿色的眼睛看向Malfoy。

“礼尚往来，疤头，不是你先打招呼的吗？”

Malfoy左手撑着头，右手把魔杖随手扔回桌上，一副看好戏的表情看向他。Harry突然又找回了七年以来和旁边这个混蛋针锋相对的所有模式：“谢谢了雪貂，格兰芬多可比你以为的有礼仪的多。”

“我想那只是Potter专属的又一次大脑短路行为。说真的，‘嗨，Malfoy’？”

被说中了的Harry气愤地转头回去，不理会身侧金发男孩揶揄的轻笑声。

好在接下来的课程中，Malfoy又恢复了这些日子以来的沉默寡言，Harry不太专心地听着McGonagall讲授高级变形术，时不时瞄两眼身边的人有没有什么小动作，但是毫无例外那人只是在认真看向讲台而已。

很快就到了自由练习时间，Harry毫不意外地听到教室另一边Hermione率先成功将桌子变成一只小猪的样子引起的一阵笑声，他也站起来为最好的朋友拍起手来，一点儿也不在乎这掌声在旁边一圈冷眼旁观的斯莱特林和专心研究书本的拉文克劳之中显得有多么突兀。Ron听到这声音，向他投来了一个有些担心的眼神，他回以一个放心的微笑。

而身边的Malfoy继续在低头练习咒语，没有意料之中的嘲笑，没有讽刺，异常的安静。这反而让Harry有些不好意思地坐下，对着自己旁边的桌子继续认真挥舞魔杖。

“Potter，你这样不对。一开始发声要轻，而且最后一扬的时候手应该往上提得再高一些。”Malfoy淡淡地说，他低着头，头发的阴影覆盖着大半脸颊，看不出脸上的表情。Harry半信半疑地按照他说的做了一遍——竟没有料到自己成为了教室里第二个成功完成这个魔咒的人，而且颜色甚至比Hermione那只更接近真实的动物。他惊奇地转头，Malfoy正靠在椅背上，对着Harry展示他的标志性假笑。

**Ch. 2**

“所以Malfoy，你根本一早就会这个魔咒对不对。”

“我没有否认。”

“……那，你干嘛自己不去施咒，却要好心教我用？”Harry终于忍不住，对着站起来几乎比他高了快一个头的金发男孩说出他的疑惑。

霍格沃茨的走廊上聚集起了很多高年级的学生，都好奇地看着DracoMalfoy大步流星地赶往魔药课教室，身后破天荒追着抱着一捆课本拉着松松垮垮的长袍，一路小跑的HarryPotter。

“我已经说过了，Potter，要是可以的话我早那么做了，不要认为每个人都把奉承黄金男孩、救世主——管你现在是什么，当成兴趣。”

“可是……”

“够了Potter，滚回你的狮子窝，不要挡着我去上魔药课。”

Harry简直气得想对旁边的墙壁念恶咒，不明白刚刚自己怎么会误以为Malfoy还有当好人的一天，他一大步跨到那个比他高了快一个头的混蛋身前，仰起头吼道：“也没人会把粘着一只雪貂当成兴趣！如果你还不知道，我也要上这节魔药课！我们只是不幸恰好同路！”Draco因为这突如其来的爆发愣了几秒钟，而Potter已经在他前面走进了魔药教室。整个走廊似乎都回荡着他重重的脚步声。Draco意识到他大概又不小心和Potter吵架了，小幅度地摇了摇头，用与那个气愤的男孩截然不同的轻柔脚步慢慢踱进教室。

一如既往站在教室门口迎接学生的Horace Slughorn教授笑眯眯地招呼Harry，完全忽略了男孩的一脸愤懑。

看来我现在还是他所有的学生中名气最大的一个，Harry在心里摊手，礼节性的微笑了一下。他看见Ron坐在第一排，苦笑着对他招手，指了指身边着迷地翻着书的Hermione。Harry拖着步子走向教室后方仅剩的空位，放下手中的书，然后发现Malfoy慢悠悠地晃进了教室。

“噢，Malfoy先生，下次可要注意别迟到了。”Slughorn没有再多看他一眼，转身走上了教师台。

Draco一个人被晾在教室门口，不幸地发现自己竟然是最后一个。这都归功于该死的Potter——而当他发现那个大概是刚刚跑了两层楼，正在使劲想把本来就没有系好的领带扯松的黄金男孩一个人傻乎乎地站在最后一排那个双人台后方时，Draco几乎想诅咒他自己。给这些重修七年级的学生特别准备的教室的大小和课桌椅都是根据上课人数自动变化的，这就意味着绝不会有多余——也就是说，只有Potter旁边的座位可选了……梅林保佑那只蠢狮子可千万别顺手就炸了他的校袍。

Draco将掉下来的几缕额发别到耳后，捋平了衬衫领子，挺起胸膛摆出一副和以往一样高傲的样子，故作自然地走到了Potter旁边。

在新一年的霍格沃茨，Malfoy家“用金钱换来逃脱罪名”的传言让Draco理所当然地被大部分学生所不齿，即使是原本和他比较亲密的斯莱特林，为了表示自己的中立立场差不多都刻意与他保持了个礼貌而冷漠的距离，而原本倒向了黑暗一边的那些，除去直接退学的以外，那些家人被抓进了阿兹卡班的学生看Draco的眼神更几乎是憎恨了。在这样的压力下，他不得不更加谨慎地保持冷峻的形象，绝对不能被人看出来一丁点儿软弱。

“Potter我们说好了，”这个斯莱特林决定先发制人，“没多余的操作台了，所以我们必须共用。等会我做我的魔药你做你的，互不影响。”

“没问题，正好我也不那么想意识到你的存在。”Harry一把扯掉了他许久未搞定的领带，随手丢在了课本旁边。

——万万没想到，Slughorn环视整个教室，露出和蔼的笑容之后，说的第一句话是：“亲爱的同学们，今天这节课需要完成课本第224页开始的魔药内容——两人合作。”

Harry和Draco极有默契地瞪向对方，接着立刻再次极有默契地露出嫌弃的表情转头——整个动作一气呵成。一秒之后Draco率先妥协了，“Potter你把坩埚架好，我去取材料。”

“……”

“别那么看着我，谁知道让你去取的话可能会错拿什么稀奇古怪的东西。”

至少不能在上课的时候再引起另一场争吵了，Harry攥紧拳头，勉强算是点了点头，背过去摆弄桌上的大坩埚。

和Malfoy做搭档倒也不是全无好处，Harry百无聊赖地翻着课本想。那个斯莱特林似乎对制作过程了熟于心，甚至都没怎么看书，而他自己只需要简单地帮忙处理一下材料就行了——呃，虽然Malfoy一直在念叨各种注意事项有点烦人。Harry在Malfoy有条不紊地搅拌着刚刚从蓝色变为浅紫色的药剂时，悄悄对了一下书，发现Malfoy的一些工序和课本上写的不是完全一样，但是效果却和记载的十分接近。拥有过混血王子的那本书，Harry也并不惊讶于此，他更好奇的是Malfoy的魔药天赋到底究竟是从哪儿得来的，很明显他不同于把厚厚一本书全部背下来的Hermione。

“好了，现在把这些巴波块茎切成菱形，7分钟后加进去。”Malfoy听起来几乎有些愉快的发号施令。

Harry有些笨拙地拿起刀砍向那些小块的黑色植物——“停！我以为你六年级的魔药成绩还不错，Potter？难道你不知道切割巴波块茎得用锯的方式而不能直接切下吗？还是你想被它们的脓液喷到——来治一治你脸上的粉刺？”

“嘿，我甚至不知道他们可以治疗粉刺！”Harry有些气恼地改用锯的方法切断几根正在缓慢扭动的块茎，“而且六年级那是有——有东西在帮我。有一本书。”

“这个四年级就学过了，虽然你的脸上也并没有什么能用到它们，除非你只是想要疼痛的刺激。”Malfoy轻笑一声，“一本书？一本书就能帮助那个对魔药一窍不通的黄金男孩一下变成第一名？”

“我不是一窍不通好吗，只是Snape之前一直在找我的麻烦罢了，讽刺的是过了差不多一年我才知道，那本书居然就是Snape留下的。”想到之前差点杀死了眼前这个人的神锋无影也是出自同一本书，Harry突然感觉有些心虚了起来，声音也小了不少，听起来几乎是在轻语了，“而且你知道，Slughorn偏袒那些有名气的人……大概我也是他眼中的肥肉之一吧。”

Draco微微挑起一边眉毛，“虽然我不明白Snape怎么会留一本书给你，在所有人之中。但是这确实很好的解释了你变成了突如其来的魔药天才是怎么回事。”他拿过另一把小刀来切割几根更小的植物，“量会不够，”他简单地解释到。

Harry撇了撇嘴，“你才是‘魔药天才’，Malfoy。说真的，你们擅长魔药的都这么珍惜这些原材料吗，一点儿也不能浪费？”

“很幸运我是直接被你说的同一个人指导的。”高挑的斯莱特林男孩似乎是苦笑了一下，“没办法，他们看到我来就一哄而上把大块的材料全部拿走了，剩下的只有这些。好在并不影响魔药的效果。”

Harry睁大了眼睛，Malfoy虽然轻描淡写，但是——“他们怎么能这样？这可不公平。”

“公平？Potter，只有胜利的一方才能谈公平，败者没有这个权利。”

“你不是败者，你是我们这边的，整个魔法界已经承认了。”Harry想也没想就否定道。

Malfoy愣住了。他知道这个正义感过头的男孩会为所有人打抱不平，但是却从未想过HarryPotter会如此简单地承认他属于“他们的一边”。他不知该如何反应，许久只说了一句“好了Potter，他们不敢对我怎样的。现在，把块茎加进去，然后施一个特殊的加热咒就可以等它完成了。”

其实Harry也很意外自己的第一反应怎么会是这样。他从没想过Draco是属于“他们的一边”，即使在威森加摩之前作证的时候，他也只是固执地想证明Malfoy家无罪——他从未考虑过DracoMalfoy属于哪个阵营。他差点杀了Dumbledore，还把食死徒带进了霍格沃茨，毫无疑问拥有黑魔标记——可是他不是自愿的。Harry没有活着的家人，假如Petunia姨妈一家不算的话，但是他想如果可以，他也会为了家人付出一切。

他收回漫无边际的思考，安静地听Malfoy讲怎么用那个咒语，直到Malfoy要求他拔出魔杖。“但为什么你不直接施咒？”

“我不能，Potter。”Malfoy平板地说，“这个魔咒没那么简单，如果控制不好可能起火——我不想像Longbottom一样烧掉自己的头发。”

Harry这才听懂Malfoy今天说自己不能施咒是什么意思，他说的是实话，而自己错怪了他。感到歉意的男孩看到Malfoy之前用完漂浮咒之后随意放在桌上的魔杖，还是之前在有求必应室指着自己的，属于他妈妈的那一根。“抱歉，我忘记了——明天我就把你的魔杖带来还给你。”

“不用了。”

“嘿我只是忘记了，我对你的魔杖没兴趣，Malfoy，既然我已经把自己的修好了。”

“听我说完，Potter。”Draco看上去有些苦恼地揉了揉眉心，“这并不是气话。我的魔杖——曾经是我的魔杖，被你抢走了，然后它承认了你是新的主人，那就表示——是的我得承认，你更强大而——它不会再听我的话了。即使你把它还给我，也不一定能比我手上这根好用到哪儿去。”

Harry不好意思地看向地面，“喔，哦噢。对，奥利凡德先生之前提过。”

“而我很怀疑以你巨怪一般的大脑容量能够记得他说的话。”

“所以现在由你完美继承Snape——Snape教授，对我的大脑容量进行无情的嘲讽了？”Harry再次撇嘴，“倒不是说我还恨他什么的，在知道了一切之后……天哪，我甚至有点开始怀念魔药课上那些噩梦了，这真是太可怕了。”

“你知道？”

男孩扶正了他因为破损而总是快要掉下鼻梁的眼镜，感到摸不着头脑，“什么？”

“我曾以为他想要抢走属于我的功劳，但他最后其实……救了我。要知道，Severus是我的教父。”

Harry瞠目结舌。

“……所以我真的没有办法还给你魔杖了吗？比如故意输给你一次行不行？”

魔药课结束之后，霍格沃茨的学生们再一次惊讶地看着公认的死对头Harry Potter紧紧跟在Draco Malfoy的后面走向似乎是大厅的方向，不同的是这次高个子男孩单手扶着自己的额头，走得极慢——废话，被所有人景仰的救世主先生正死死抓着他的袖子呢。

“现在我感觉自己被侮辱了，Potter。找你的Weasel和万事通去。”

“不行，你得告诉我有没有什么办法，我不想霸占你该死的魔杖。”——虽然它很好用，Harry在内心偷偷补了一句。

“听着，首先那并不单纯算是你抢到的，我后来是自愿把它借给你用的。”Malfoy干脆停下了脚步，单手撑在了旁边的廊柱上，这个动作让Harry不得不放开了他攥着的那只袖角，否则就太奇怪了。“接着，没有办法，不出意外的话你这一辈子都得拥有它了。”

Harry想辩驳，但是——毕竟有一部分，是他害的这个原本骄纵自大的小少爷必须处处当心，无法再如鱼得水的使用他已经成为本能的魔法。他又欠了别人无法还清的东西。Harry装作抚平自己校袍上的褶皱，低头不语。

“Potter。”

上方传来的声音让Harry再次抬起头直视进Malfoy男孩灰蓝色的眼眸，他的眼神里没有一如以往的狂妄，也没有最近大多数时候的戒备，只是微微低了头，认真地看着Harry藏在镜片后的眼睛。

“如果你真的执意要帮忙，那么这个周末，陪我去对角巷挑选一根新的魔杖吧。”

**Ch. 3**

一直到这个霍格莫德周末正式到来的日子，Harry还是不太敢相信他竟然和Malfoy有了一个邀约。

“我说兄弟，你真的不来吗——Mione她不会介意的，你知道。”Ron和Hermione的感情在战后的和平中迅速升温，不可避免的造成了这些日子对Harry某种程度上的忽略。当Harry向他表示这个周末要独自去帮Sprout教授采购一些草药种子的时候，他感到了一阵过意不去。Ron的手指绞着他翻箱倒柜半天才找出来的那件外套，急切地表达着希望能和他最好的朋友一起共度周末的愿望。

——我知道Hermione不会介意，每次都是你在乱担心，兄弟。Harry腹诽到。“没事儿，你们就好好约会吧。我很想一起去玩，但不是今天。还有，放过你的外衣，不然它又要皱了。”这倒也是真话，他冲着Ron露出一个人畜无害的微笑，努力不去想Malfoy会不会是在耍他，让他最后变成一个人留在霍格沃茨。

Ron猛地将手缩回背后，“那下次一定要来啊，Mione可不会陪我一起大口喝火焰威士忌，除非你也在，那我们就在数量上胜过她了。”

“当然。”

看到Ron的背影慢慢消失了在视线里，Harry松了一口气。然而很快，他就感受到了身后恐怕只能是属于那个斯莱特林男孩冰冷的气息，Harry猛地转过身。

Draco Malfoy慢悠悠地走过来，停在他的面前。他穿着一件修身的短大衣，不是平常Harry见惯了的斯莱特林绿，也不是让人喘不过气来的纯黑，而是一种看起来十分低调的暗蓝色，但衣服边缘上用银线绣着的平整花纹，和一看就十分昂贵的丝质领带，却又让Malfoy整个人似乎透露出一种不可言说的华丽。他浅金色的头发没有和以往一样用发胶牢牢固定住，略长的刘海柔顺地搭在脑门上，看起来随意却不凌乱。暖色的阳光照射在他的侧脸上，很好的软化了他的脸部线条，他看起来——看起来很不一样。

“鉴于你盯着我看了可能超过十秒了，我推测我必须说点什么把你从习惯性的走神里拉回来？”

看吧，Malfoy只不过是表面看起来比以往要——温柔？神圣？或者好看——而已，只要一说话还是那个讨人厌的Malfoy，Harry皱了皱眉，“开始吧，首先告诉我怎么从这儿去对角巷？”

“当然是幻影移形。”Draco理所当然地回答，丢给他一个“你是白痴吗？”的眼神，将双手插进口袋，越过Harry直接大步往霍格莫德的方向走去。

果然还是讨厌的Malfoy！Harry在心里咒骂，三步并作两步跟了上去。

他们从霍格沃茨的边界区域幻影移形到了对角巷。无论多少次，Harry还是不能适应幻影移形带来的眩晕感，摇摇晃晃地感觉快要摔倒。一只比常人苍白很多的手稳住了他，在他能自己站稳之后又迅速缩了回去。

Harry正在犹豫是否该道谢，Malfoy的手再次伸过来，还拿着——这是——一副眼镜？圆形的框和Harry自己的那副戴了不知道多少年的眼镜有点相像，但是从哑光的金属质感上能看出它造价不菲。他不解地看向Malfoy。

“给你的。戴上，然后出发。”他简洁地解释。

“我不需要……”开玩笑吧，Malfoy的好意？谁知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。

“你需要。既然你是要跟Malfoy少爷一起逛一条可能充满了各种来头的巫师的街，你就必须至少注意一下你的基本形象，即使是救世主也一样。”Draco似乎是不太满意地扫了一眼Harry的麻瓜夹克衫和过大的牛仔裤，夸张地摆出一副“你简直无药可救”的样子。

“我确实不理解，你为什么还要一直戴着这副——我不知道该叫它什么。难道你的那些朋友们没有一个注意到它已经破到不能好好地待在你的鼻梁上？”Draco露出一个略显厌恶的表情，瞟了一眼Harry此时呆滞的脸上歪向一边的破旧眼镜，它上面甚至还胡乱缠着好几条用来固定的绷带，怎么看都是魔法都不足以修补的程度。“噢，当然不能指望Weasel，他说不定比你还糟糕呢。我只是奇怪那个泥——麻瓜种女孩，万事通小姐怎么也不知道给她最好的朋友提点一二？更别说还有你那个漂亮得出了名的小母鼬女朋友了，难道说她把这个视为你大英雄的象征？”

“嘿Malfoy，Ginny早就不是我女朋友了，”忽略这个比他高了快一个头的男孩一瞬间的假笑，Harry怒视着他，“如果非要说，我们在战争开始之前就已经分手了，所以和她根本没关系。至于Hermione——假如她在全心念着男友的空档里还能注意到我，那我也不会有机会和你出来逛这该死的街了。”

“男友？噢梅林，你不会是指鼬鼠？”Draco感觉喉咙被什么东西哽住了。

“不要那样叫Ron，而我以为至少你该知道？”Harry声音小了下去，嘟囔着“毕竟你总是在盯着我们三个，或许是在试图发现一些可以嘲笑的点……什么的……”

Draco这次几乎是全然嫌恶的表情了，“我不知道。我也没有那个闲心盯着麻瓜种和Weasley恩爱。”

“……但是你有盯着我？”

“闭嘴Potter，戴上你的新眼镜，然后我们立刻去奥利凡德。这样我们就可以早点摆脱彼此了，鉴于我们互相讨厌。”以一种故作强硬的命令语气，Draco下了最后通牒。

大概因为天气寒冷，对角巷的人流量并不是很大。Harry戴上了Malfoy给的新眼镜——不得不承认比他那伤痕累累的老战友清楚多了，他一眼就看到了街对面的魁地奇用品商店，橱窗里漂浮着新款的的飞天扫帚。他狂奔过去，几乎将身体贴在窗口上，细细观察那根美丽的木头。

“最新的幻影系列Ⅱ，仅接受个人定制，将高级红木进行专业手工打磨。加到最高速的时间缩短到了你那支火弩箭的一半，并且能够进行任意角度急转弯，自带俯冲保护系统。”Malfoy不知什么时候跟了上来，抱着双臂进行解说，“听说它手感光滑而不易脱手。应该还有两种其他颜色可选——我倒是真的挺想看看绿色的实物，可惜只在海报里见过。”

“哇喔，”Harry只能发出惊叹，“你知道的可能比里面的店员还多。”

“那当然，我喜欢魁地奇，Potter。”虽然不像他的动作那么夸张，但Draco也着迷地看着那个橱窗。“第一次见面的时候我好像就告诉过你了。”

“而我当时根本不知道你在说什么。”毕竟魁地奇是每个从巫师家庭长大的小孩从小就接触的运动，Harry思考着自己或许不该从那时候就认定这个讨人厌的小少爷只是在显摆，“我第一次来对角巷，什么也不懂。”

“结果你却成了本世纪最小的找球手。”Draco将手插进口袋，嘴角扭出一个假笑，“说起来这还多亏了我的恶作剧。”

Harry对着他眨眨眼，似乎还在消化他难得的自嘲，“等我几分钟。”他跑进店里，冲老板打了招呼，然后对着橱窗的方向比划了几下。

这个什么都写在脸上的救世主男孩再次跑回来时候似乎很开心，Draco看在眼里，很好地掩饰了他的嫉妒。“要换新扫帚了，Potter？”

“不，”然而Harry并没有说出意料之中的答案，“火弩箭还很好……它是教父送给我的第一件礼物，我不想轻易换掉它。”

“……你有一个教父？”

“Sirius Black，”Harry简单地回答，语气有些哀伤。“已经死了，在我五年级的时候。 Bellatrix那个婊子干的。说起来Malfoy，你父亲知道这件事。”

“他没告诉过我，”Draco惊讶地睁大了双眼，“父亲很少和我谈他的那些‘任务’。”

“伏地魔的任务。”Harry干巴巴地说道。

再一次听到这个名字，Draco微不可见地颤抖了一下。“对。父亲认为不告诉我细节比较好，我甚至一直都不知道黑……他到底有多邪恶，在……那之前。”

Harry知道他说的是噩梦般的六年级。伏地魔恼怒于Lucius的失败，交给了他的儿子一个不可能完成的任务——杀掉Dumbledore？他自己都做不到的事情，让一个六年级的学生来做——这根本就是把Draco推入火坑。

而他甚至差一点就成功了。想起老校长在天文塔上一遍一遍说“Draco，你不是一个杀人的人。”Harry稍微有点心酸。Dumbledore是为了消灭魂器而选择死亡，而Snape在他本人的授意下，背负着这条人命，Malfoy虽然没有杀人，但是还是被迫承受了双重的压力，并且把食死徒带进了霍格沃茨。很难说他们谁对谁错，战争之中人们并没有决定自己的命运的自由。

幸好现在战争结束了——Harry安抚地拍了拍Malfoy的肩，“都过去了。”

Draco惊讶于他的动作，但最终点点头，“嗯，走吧。”

“我妈妈提起过他，”两个人慢慢沿着路边一排小店往前走，Draco轻声说，“我不知道他是你的教父，但是我一直知道我有个表舅在阿兹卡班。父亲一直嗤之以鼻，但妈妈那时候经常说不可能会是他背叛了Potter一家。”

Harry点点头，“你妈妈了解他。”他一直遗憾于没有机会当面对Narcissa Malfoy女士道谢——或者道歉，为他之前的诸般无礼。假如Lucius的证词至少有一部分是真的话，那个贵妇人也只不过是在所有对于Malfoy家地位的践踏之下，尽力去保持她的高傲而已。Malfoy夫人肯定不是什么和蔼可亲的对象，但她内心拥有一份善良。她为了Draco的安全，竟然敢于把一个谎言丢给了世上最残忍可怕的黑魔头——这让Harry想起了自己的母亲，当年为了保护他竟然挡在伏地魔的死咒之前。很多人赞叹过Lily那超越一切的的勇气，但是Harry几乎到最后才明白，一个母亲，无论她是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，都会为了保护自己的儿女献出一切——正是因为有她们的存在，才让爱最终战胜了邪恶。

“奥利凡德，自公元前三百八十二年即制作精良魔杖。”伴着叮叮当当的铃声，奥利凡德先生出现在他们眼前，“Malfoy家的小少爷？还有……Harry Potter？”他瞪大双眼，露出惊讶的表情。

“噢，哦，是的……真开心看到您回来了。”Harry腼腆地笑了一下，逃避了老头的询问语气。大概任何人都会觉得Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter这一对组合的出现实在是有些难以置信，幸好他也根本没打算解释。

“那么，我有什么可以帮助你们的吗？”奥利凡德老先生用他浑浊的银白色双眼缓缓扫过一直没说话的Draco，有些拿不定主意，这让Harry误会了老先生可能在害怕这个Malfoy——毕竟他曾经被抓进某个庄园的地牢。

“他没有恶意！”在Malfoy开口之前，Harry替他抢答到。Draco挑起一边眉毛，看来Potter救世主是很可爱地把自己也当成他责任的一部分了，他没有阻止Harry继续说下去，“是我的错，我当时抢了他的魔杖，让他没法控制自己的魔力……而现在他想要挑一根新的，更适用的，呃，就是这样。”

奥利凡德先生恍然大悟：“没错，是的……我还记得，十英寸，山楂木，弹性尚可……同时擅长于恶咒与治疗，能兼容冲突的性格，复杂而又迷人。只有有天赋的巫师才能掌控山楂木……而独角兽毛，持久的魔力，不屈从于黑魔法，非常忠诚和坚定于主人……能够很好使用它的人心底决不会邪恶。Malfoy少爷，没错，魔杖选择巫师，虽然犹豫过，但在地牢里你给我们送来水和食物的时候，我还是相信魔杖从不会犯错……”

“闭嘴，老头。”Malfoy看起来有些尴尬，终于开口阻止了奥利凡德的滔滔不绝，“我们时间不多，你只要好好帮我挑一根合适的魔杖。”而Harry饶有兴趣地观察着这一幕。

奥利凡德从口袋里掏出那条用了很久的卷尺，开始帮Malfoy量尺寸，边量边说：“你们真是来得太巧了，之前对角巷还没重建好的时候，我利用这个空闲去制作了一批新的魔杖……看呐，同样是山楂木和独角兽毛的组合，Malfoy先生你可以试试这根……”

然而Draco刚刚触碰到那根木头，就立刻被奥利凡德先生夺了回去。

“不对，不对……显然，我早就说过，因为没有两只完全相同的独角兽、龙或凤凰，所以每一根奥利凡德的杖芯都有着它独到的地方……来吧，这根长一些，更适合你现在的身高。”

Harry偷偷撅了撅嘴，天知道是因为从小Dursley家就没给他供应足够的营养，还是什么其他的原因，虽然他成了别人口中的大英雄——强壮的象征，但他始终没法拥有像Malfoy一般的修长身材。

在他走神的空档里，Malfoy已经试了十几根魔杖了，多半和他之前那根材料相近，甚至还试了几根龙心弦为芯的——造成的走火把Harry吓了一跳，而奥利凡德先生始终不满意：“凑合，最多只是凑合……”

Draco听到这话皱起了眉，难道他真的要被宣判再也不能像以前那样使用魔法？Harry似乎察觉到了Draco的烦躁，轻轻拉了拉他的衣袖，示意他别太着急。

——还不是怪你。Draco选择无视掉这个看起来可能比他还紧张的救世主。

奥利凡德思考了一会儿，爬上了更高的架子，从上面抽出一个沾满灰尘的盒子。

“我之前没有考虑过，不过看样子是有可能的……而且你确实更适应独角兽毛……总之先试试这一根看吧，要知道，它在我这儿已经很久没有给客人试用过了……”

Draco伸手接过盒子，从里面拿出那根十一英寸长的灰褐色木头，试着挥动了一下——刹那间，魔杖顶端发出的金色光芒照亮了整间屋子，奥利凡德先生激动地喊出声来：“真没想到！这真是太奇妙了……看来Malfoy先生，你一定是有了更加坚定的信念……”

Harry听到这话，猛地抬头，他发现那个金发的男孩也看向自己，以一种不敢相信的眼神。

“这真是好极了，真的。苹果木，富有能量，适合那些有着自己理想和目标、并且拥有强大个人魅力的主人，拒绝黑魔法……”

当他们一前一后走出店门时，Malfoy看起来依然有些恍惚。

“Malfoy少爷。”奥利凡德难得走出了他的屋子，站在门边和他们俩告别，“祝愿你能像所有苹果木魔杖的主人一样，长寿，并且被深爱。”

Draco郑重地点了点头：“谢谢。”

**Ch. 4**

Harry不知为何感到了一阵喜悦——魔杖是不会错的，在Malfoy庄园，Draco放过了他的事的确不是心血来潮，他大概是真的想变成一个更好的巫师，尽管他自己可能都拒绝相信这一点。这是一件值得高兴的事，不是吗？他迈着轻快的步子，甚至哼起了不知名的小调。——然而Malfoy没有领情，他皱着眉打量了一会儿不知道为什么在死对头身边还能心情如此之好的救世主，看得Harry心里直发毛。

“呃，有什么问题吗……？Malfoy？”

“正事办完了，你也不欠我什么了。而我现在要去一下对面那家店，你是要先回去或者想在这儿等，悉听尊便。”

Harry点点头，但当Draco往街对面走去的时候，他想都没想就跟了过去——以一种理所当然的姿态，跟着Draco走进了那家他甚至不知道是卖什么的店铺。

然而一踏进店门，他就知道这是哪儿了。他并不知道它什么时候在对角巷开了分店的，但是空气中四溢的乳香味，还有五颜六色的墙壁和货架——这家店和霍格莫德的蜂蜜公爵几乎一模一样，“ Malfoy，你迷恋甜食？”

Draco以沉默代替了回答——哦，这就是说他是了，Harry窃笑。Malfoy一丝不苟的装束和轻飘飘的糖果店，这可真是有趣的反差。

Harry对糖果没有太大的兴趣，主要是Ron总是说甜食是女孩们才有的爱好，如果让他知道某只雪貂也喜欢这些的话估计会笑掉他的大牙。而当他看着Malfoy熟练地（用刚刚购入的那根魔杖）从货架上漂浮下来大包小包的各种零食，他完全惊呆了，那些花花绿绿的包装几乎堆成了一座小山跟在Malfoy的身后。

“嘿，我说，你一个人真的吃得了这么多？”Harry忍不住问道。

Draco差点背对着Harry翻了个白眼，幸亏从小就学习的那些礼仪阻止了他。“怎么可能是我一个人的，你都不用你的脑子思考吗，传说中的黄金男孩？”

“我不知道你还会给朋友带礼物……？”我甚至不知道你有朋友，还以为只有保镖，Harry心里想着。

“Pansy喜欢这里的草莓巧克力球，Blaise经常偷拿我的奶油花生糖。而Goyle喜欢……那个蠢货大概喜欢一切，我每次都随便买，从没见过他拒绝。”Draco轻描淡写地说着。

Harry几乎想不起这个名字：“Pansy？Pansy Parkinson？哦，挺可惜的，你女朋友也退学了。”虽然他的语气里丝毫听不出可惜。

“她不是我女朋友，”Malfoy很快地说。

“可我看见你躺在她腿上！”

Draco马上就知道这个男孩说的是什么时候的事，想到Potter被他踩断过的鼻子，他决定不去正面回应这个话题。“只不过是休息一小会儿，哦，难道我们纯洁的圣人Potter从来都拒绝女孩子们？”

Harry想起了Ginny曾经好几次明目张胆的勾引动作和他自己笨拙的反应，瞬间涨红了脸：“我才不像你那样！如果Parkinson不是你女朋友，你为什么又要给她买巧克力？”

“她确实不是我女朋友，Potter，”Draco转过身，认真地说，“但是她还是我朋友。”

Harry张大了嘴，而Malfoy利用这个机会往他嘴里塞了一支大号的蜂蜜糖羽毛笔，阻止了他滔滔不绝的问题。

“我不太喜欢她总是缠着我，但是她也并没有什么大错。她的家人都被关进了阿兹卡班，但Pansy甚至没有被牵连，只是因为家庭无力负担才只能退学。而我……Potter，如果是你，你会怎么做？”

“唔……”Harry嘴里被塞着糖果，发不出声音。

“现在你懂了。”Malfoy没有再次回头，只是带着那一堆糖果，走向结账的柜台。

Pansy再也不能回到霍格沃茨，可能也没有办法通过N.E.W.Ts，走上所有女巫的正统道路，而曾经被打上了黑魔标记的自己却还能安然无恙地在蜂蜜公爵品尝他最喜欢的甜食——和大英雄Potter一起。关于这点，其实Draco的心里是有相当程度的歉意的，但他也没有办法弥补她更多了，希望巧克力能让她开心一点。

Harry吮吸着那支糖羽毛笔，双手在脑后交叉，安静地走在Malfoy旁边，思考着他刚才的话。他当然会为了朋友付出一切，就算是负担她来霍格沃茨上学的一切费用，或者帮助她一起对抗关于食死徒家庭的歧视。但和他不一样，那是Malfoy，他的家庭从来不允许他拥有那么多的自由——像自己一样。

或许不能这么说，毕竟自己的“家庭”也只有他一个人了。Dursley一家显然不能算，何况就算他们也因为这场战争，不知道搬到了哪里去避难。“Malfoy，”想到这里，Harry不自觉地就出声叫住了一个劲儿往前走的那个金发男孩，“你知道吗，其实在某种意义上，我一直很嫉妒你。”

他不知道自己说错了什么，因为Malfoy看上去突然整个人僵住了。

“Potter……你再说一遍？你……我？”Draco不敢相信他听到了什么。这个被所有人崇拜的救世主、魔法界的大英雄……嫉妒，一个几乎身败名裂的Malfoy？他一定是听错了。

“没错。”Harry倒是很坦然地回答，“我从刚刚就在想，我第一次见到你的时候，觉得你特别像我的表哥Dudley，明显被父母宠坏了。”

说到这里，Harry抬起头，小心地看了一眼Draco的表情，幸好后者看起来还陷在震惊之中，并没有因为他把他比作一个麻瓜而大发雷霆，Harry松了一口气，毕竟他说这些话的初衷决不是再挑起新一轮的争吵。“你说的东西我一点儿都听不懂，就像是在故意显摆，所以我觉得你很讨厌，但是其实我更讨厌自己看起来像个笨蛋一样。”关于魁地奇，和霍格沃茨的四个学院，怎么可能会有巫师家庭的小孩不知道呢，甚至连Hermione这种麻瓜出身的都比我知道得多，Harry有点回忆起了他当初感受到的那种挫败。“这不能怪我，我的麻瓜亲戚根本不让我接触一点点关于魔法界的事。事实上，在小时候，他们有哪一天不虐待我就已经很好了。”

“我那时候根本不知道你是谁。”Malfoy看起来依然没有回复他正常思考的机能，只是嘴巴自动接上了Harry的话，“否则谁会在乎Harry Potter有没有打过魁地奇？”

“得了吧Malfoy，比起后来在火车上，那时候的你简直可爱多了。”Harry想效仿一个Malfoy式的假笑，但是失败了。

“你仿佛知道一切，而我却刚刚才听说自己的父母都是巫师。你爸爸是个混蛋，但是看得出来你和他们是一个整体，而我——霍格沃茨很好，但我没有真正的家人，特别是大脚板——我是说Sirius后来也去世了，而我不久前才以为在毕业之后我们可以在格里莫广场一起生活。Malfoy，你从小在这儿长大，享受着最好的待遇，还有一个彼此相爱的家庭，我真的很羡慕你，简直到了嫉妒的份上。”

Draco观察着这个嘴里大概还含着剩下的糖果，所以说得很慢的英雄男孩，然而从他的脸上看不到一点虚伪。Draco简直要不顾形象地大笑出来，他一直不想承认自己才是嫉妒到要发疯的那个，Potter从一岁开始就拥有一切的荣耀，他的故事被所有人传颂，甚至在自己引以为豪的魁地奇上他也更有天分。五年级的时候食死徒开始在他家集会，母亲一直尽量避免让他参与，而所有人却在认真地把这个与他同龄的男孩当做该死的对手。伏地魔为了惩罚Malfoy家而让他去杀掉Dumbledore，而他却天真地想着终于可以证明自己不输给Potter——到头来，这个格兰芬多居然一脸真心地告诉他说，他居然也对他抱有相同的情绪？

这简直太可笑了，他应该开心吗？不，这些年他因为自己单方面幼稚的嫉妒，已经做了太多可笑的事情，只为了让被所有人捧上天了的Harry Potter永远不能忽视他Draco Malfoy的挑衅——不能说没有酿成大错。而他是不是早该考虑到，这个与他针锋相对了多年的男孩从不按常理出牌？

“所以现在我们是不是该和好了，Malfoy？”男孩的笑容中似乎出现了一抹狡黠“你看，我可把这些不可告人的小秘密都告诉你了。”

……Draco怀疑地盯着Potter因为紧张而微微睁大的眼睛，透过清晰多了的镜片，那潭深不见底的绿色也同样目不转睛地看着他。救世主男孩眨了眨眼，抿起他的嘴唇，努力让自己看起来更加真诚。几秒后，Draco移开视线，轻哼了一声。“羡慕我这件事就称得上你最深处的秘密？要我看，黄金男孩，我们之间的账还没这么容易就算清。”

用点感情上的小伎俩就想要挟一个斯莱特林？做梦。

“还愣在那儿干嘛，Potter？回去了，快跟上。”

“咦……噢！”Harry的微笑立刻放大了，小跑几步追上那个永远口是心非的Malfoy。

当Harry以“我刚刚陪你去了糖果店”为理由要求把Draco强行拉进魔法宠物店的时候，Draco的直觉告诉他大事不好。

而这种直觉在那个黑发男孩望着一个角落处的笼子笑得特别诡异时，得到了合理的解释——铁丝网的笼里关着一只黑足雪貂，正用它滴溜溜的黑眼珠四处扫视着。

……买完那些该死的甜食我就该直接幻影移形回去的。Draco后悔莫及。

“我想，我需要一只新的宠物。”Harry无辜地说。

这个救世主没救了，他确定。

“一个格兰芬多不应该一肚子坏水，”高个子的金发男孩无力地说，“你的那只雪鸮呢，Potter？”

Harry有点惊讶，“没想到你还认识海德薇，”随即他的笑容停滞了，看起来有点伤心，“呃，她……牺牲了，不知道被哪个邪恶至极的食死徒用了索命咒。”

“它……我是说她，很漂亮，或者该说出众，在那么多信使猫头鹰中一眼就能看见。”

“是最漂亮的猫头鹰——”Harry悲伤地笑了笑——大概只能算是抿了抿嘴，“她是我的童年。”

“抱歉。”Draco轻声说道。

闻言Harry猛地抬起了头，“不，你不需要道歉。那些极端邪恶的人已经受到了严惩——这样就够了。你和他们无关。”

沉默了几秒，Draco恢复了之前的慵懒表情，“依然是圣人Potter？”

“不要那样叫我，Malfoy。”

“我以为你喜欢这个？难道你更想让我喊你疤头吗？”

“也许？那么疤头要去购买这只可爱的小貂了。”

Draco的脸看起来比平时更白了，他用一种平板的声音说：“不准买。”

“但是它很可爱，”经过这一天的相处，Harry几乎深谙了在Malfoy面前如何装作无辜的要领，“而且看起来很聪明，我觉得很适合当宠物。嗯……至少不像它的某些同类那样慌乱。”

“P、O、T、T、E、R！”虽然他永远不会像Ron那样满脸通红，但是只从Malfoy的颤音都能听出来他简直气得不行了，“我说了不准买！”

Harry实在忍不住了，扑哧一声大笑出来，“既然我要求过和好，那么真诚的Harry决定这一次遵从你的愿望，亲爱的雪貂先生。”

“那么亲——爱——的疤头先生，”Draco几乎是从牙缝里憋出声音，“我们是否能离开了？”说完他就立刻转头向外走去。

Harry轻快地随他走出宠物店，笑声依然没有停下。

一走出宠物店的大门，Draco就一把扯过那个男孩的手腕，幻影移形回到了他们来的地方。

“不错的一天，Malfoy。”Harry似乎很满意今天的成果——虽然理论上他自己什么都没有买，“作为交换，我再告诉你一个秘密吧。”

Draco的眉毛挑高了。

“其实分院帽一开始想把我分到斯莱特林。”Harry摊开了双臂，“但是Ron告诉我斯莱特林专出坏巫师，所以我拒绝了，然后就去了格兰芬多。”

“……”Draco这次是真的哑口无言，半晌才憋出一句“又是Weasley。”

要是之前有人告诉他Potter是个斯莱特林他只会觉得那人在说胡话，可是今天之后……他完全相信了这一点。比起Crabbe和Goyle这样的笨蛋，Potter不在斯莱特林真是可惜了。

天意弄人。他嘲讽地笑了一声，“那么再见，Potter。”

“明天见，Malfoy。”

“说起来——”在他已经转身之后，Potter突然又冒出声音，“我猜，假如以后我有儿子的话，还是能够给他推荐一下这种——可爱的小动物。”

他顿了一下，随即头也不回地走向地窖。

走着瞧Potter。

**Ch.5**

隔天清晨，Harry依旧顶着他凌乱的鸟窝头，挂着他从来打不好的领带，打着哈欠走向格兰芬多的长桌。一路上和幽灵们随意地打着招呼。Ron和Hermione走在他的后面，小声争吵着什么。

和往常不同，今天Harry一眼就看到了哪里有空位，他迫不及待地要向热气腾腾的南瓜汁和烤馅饼移动的时候，Ron扯住了他校袍的兜帽。

“Harry……是Malfoy。”他指了指斯莱特林长桌的旁边，抱着手臂的白金色头发的男孩正阴沉着脸站在那里，看向黄金三人组的方向。

“没道理，”Hermione皱起了眉，“他很久没有来找我们麻烦了。不应该在这个时候。”

“我同意，不过，”Ron怒气冲冲地瞪了一眼Malfoy，依然扯着Harry的帽子，“要干架我们也不怕是吧，兄弟。”

Harry微笑了：“放开我Ron，没事的，我知道他要干嘛。”

Ron将信将疑地看着自己的好朋友往那个金毛的方向大步走去，后者毫不畏惧于Malfoy周身简直要把人冻僵的气场，悠闲地招了招手，“早上好。”

“早上好？！Potter，你是什么意思？！”那个男孩看起来更加生气了，一贯苍白的脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕，摒弃了他所有的礼仪朝着Harry大吼道，“现在轮到你来侮辱我了？”

Harry后退了一步，然后被赶上来的Ron挡住，红头发的男孩以同样的气势对着那个斯莱特林怒吼。

“滚开Weasley！我在跟Potter说话，没你的事。”Malfoy一甩袖子，依然怒气冲冲地盯着Harry。

“Ron，放心，我知道我在干什么。”Harry小心地拉了拉Ron的袖子。

“你让我怎么放心？他看起来就要对你动手了！哦，我忘了，小Malfoy还用着妈妈的魔杖呢，连魔咒都念不好，”Ron讽刺地说，“是吧Harry？”

“闭嘴！”奇怪的是这话不是从那个Malfoy，而正是他护卫的对象口里说出，“呃，对不起……我是说，Ron，谢谢你，但是相信我，把他交给我，plaease。”

Ron目瞪口呆，感到自己受到了欺骗。Hermione轻轻挽住他的胳膊，示意他先搞清楚到底是什么情况。

“你要说什么，圣人Potter？没错，Malfoy家是失去了很多家产，但还不至于买不起一把该死的扫帚！我们还不需要救世主的怜悯。”他将凳子上一个长条形状的大盒子摔在Harry面前。

“Malfoy，”他口中的救世主淡淡地开了口，“我从没想过要侮辱你。至于怜悯，我相信世界上有更多需要怜悯的人，而不是你这样阴险狡诈的斯莱特林。”

金发的男孩微微颤抖，而Harry趁这个安静的空档继续说了下去：“我只是……看得出你很喜欢它，它很精致，而且你说过想要绿色的，而我正好有一点魔法部奖励的闲钱。鉴于我不想换掉Sirius的礼物，而你飞得真的不错，我觉得这不会浪费了它的价值。就当……”他指了指自己鼻梁上的眼镜，“这个的回礼。”

“噢，Harry！你的眼镜！”Ron想要大叫，幸好Hermione及时地狠狠踩他了一脚，Ron吃痛才没让全礼堂的人都注意他们，只小声叫喊到，“Mione，你你你，你看到了吗，Harry换眼镜了！”

“昨天他回来的时候我就注意到了，”Hermione斜了她的男朋友一眼，眉头皱得更深了，“看起来是Malfoy送给他的，怎么会？这不科学。”

“……什么是科学？”

“闭嘴，Ronald Weasley。”

Harry没有在意他们的对话，把地上的盒子抱起来放在之前的那个凳子上，甚至对着呆在原地的Malfoy微笑了一下，然后才招呼Ron和Hermione坐下。

“介意解释一下吗？”忽略Ron未消的怒气，以智慧著称的女巫单刀直入地问。

“呃，我送了Malfoy一把飞天扫帚，他觉得我在侮辱他，但我没有。就是这样。”

“Harry James Potter，你在逃避重点。”噢，他就知道Hermione没那么容易放过他。Harry放弃似的放下杯子，开始简单地说明魔杖事件的前因后果，并且解释了他说自己装扮太糟糕才给他一副眼镜的事，以及语焉不详地提到了他们大概算是和好了。

“我没想过有一天我会在什么事情上同意Draco Malfoy，”Hermione的眉头终于舒展了一些，“但是你的眼镜早该退役了，Harry。”

“我还是不太明白……你不会和白貂当朋友的对吧？Harry？”Ron大口灌着南瓜汁，试图掩饰自己的绝望。

“只能说不是敌人吧，大概，”Harry托着腮思考，“话说回来，其实那个家伙挺有趣的，不是外表看起来那么糟糕，不对，Draco的外表倒是完美，我是说他的心地不像我以为的那样坏，呃，Ron，你干嘛那样看着我？”

“老天，兄弟，你刚刚叫他Draco。”

Harry不置可否地耸耸肩：“又没当他的面叫。”

霍格沃茨的图书馆向来被埋头苦干的拉文克劳们塞得满满的，更别提春天将近，今年为N.E.W.Ts奋战的七年级学生整整多了一倍。哪怕某个魔法界的大英雄混在其中恐怕也很难引人注意。

——不是所有人。

“需要我提醒你，你已经在同一个书架附近转悠十几分钟了吗，”坐在那儿翻看一本草药典籍的斯莱特林男孩终于放弃了保持沉默。

Harry慢慢从书架后面探出半个身子，有些不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，“你怎么看到我的，Malfoy？”

“在你的头发一如既往地违反着图书馆‘保持整洁’的规定在那里晃来晃去时，我当然应该看不到。”他用一种刚好让Potter能听到的声音讽刺道，“找我？”

……虽然很想问他是哪儿来的自信，但是Harry还是乖乖点了点头。“你能帮我补习魔药吗？”

“什么时候伟大的救世主沦落到向堕落的斯莱特林求助了，你那个年级第一名……”Malfoy看到Harry的表情，突然意识到了什么，他掩饰性的咳嗽了两声，“算了，那你拿什么来交换？”

“交换？”

“当然，我们可不是你，无私地奉献？”

“呃，”Harry思考了一会儿，“我不知道，不过你想要什么，只要我买得起——”Malfoy微微眯起了他灰色的眼睛，这让Harry感受到了一种危险的气息，不自觉地噤了声。

Draco努力告诉自己只是Potter说话不经过大脑，平息他再一次想窜上心头的怒气，“Potter，我，不，缺，钱。记得你自己说过的话。”

“好啦，对不起，”他说，“但我不清楚有什么可以帮助你的，黑魔法防御的补习？这可能是我最擅长的了。”

Draco摇了摇头，“虽然我做的不算出色，但身边的黑魔法不比你少，我也需要当心。”

——它们又不是对着你发射的，Harry不满地转身：“当我没问。”

“慢着，Potter，”金发的男孩站起来，“我可没说不行。”

Draco抬起魔杖，不知道从哪儿召唤来了一把椅子，把Harry按了上去。“至于酬劳，等我想到了再告诉你。成交？”

“……成交。”谁怕谁。

“Potter——”

Harry觉得他可能是第一次听到身边这个人不是用含着轻蔑的爆破音叫他的名字，奇怪的是听起来依然像某种讽刺。

“Potter，你到底有没有在看我说的部分？”

终于从神游中回归，Harry苦笑“魔药真的太无聊了……”

Draco无奈地扶住自己的额头，“我实在不明白，六年级的时候你到底怎么成为第一名的。”

“就像我说过的，Snape教授的书。那很有趣。”

Draco决定不再对这件事情一知半解，“Potter，你必须说明白整件事情我才能听懂。据我所知Severus本人都教不好你魔药，他怎么会给你一本书去学？”

“我那时候不知道是他的书，我在书柜里找到的，”Harry没有为难他，很开心能够放开手中看不懂的文字，他解释道“上面写着混血王子，里面的笔记很实用，而且有趣。噢还有一件事我得承认——当时伤了你的那个咒语也是笔记的一部分，上面写着对敌人使用——不管怎样，你那个时候要对我念钻心咒，我根本没时间思考！”

Draco的表情奇异地混合了痛苦和怀念，“……我能看看它吗？”

“Hermione和Ginny坚持说那本书有问题，逼我把它丢了。”Harry也感到一阵可惜，“我想可能也被那场大火烧掉了。抱歉，本应该是你教父的遗物之一。”

一本高级魔药学被推到Harry的面前，“我明白了，你先看我的书吧，”Malfoy说。

Harry不知道为什么话题又回到了魔药，他稍微看了几行——惊奇地发现Malfoy的书上也记着很多醒目的笔记和各种符号。

“Severus送过我许多他的藏书，我想你说的也是其中一本，或许是他学生时代遗落的。我很小的时候就跟着他学习魔药了，那上面除了他的笔记之外还有我自己的一些小技巧，”他平淡地说，抽过Harry自己的课本翻到后面开始勾勾画画。

Harry对混合了各种情绪的Malfoy感到好奇，然而后者看起来已经完全投入进了书中， Harry也只好认真研究起手中的魔药课本。

Malfoy看书的时候异常安静，没有出现让Harry担心的不停嘲讽的情况，更不会像Hermione那样隔几分钟就控诉他不专心——以前是同时抱怨Ron和Harry，但是在她和Ron正式在一起之后，Ron就乖了许多，于是这份压力完全转到了Harry的头上，让他更加无法安心学习。这也是他为什么宁可跑来找前·死对头补习的原因之一。

一个下午之后，Harry在时不时发一会儿呆思考各种漫无边际的事情——大部分是有关于身边这个人——的情况下，竟然也看完了该学习的部分。感谢Malfoy的笔记，它们比Snape的更加详细，但是没有想象中的整洁。这让Harry挺意外的，他一直以为Malfoy应该写着整齐的花体字，就像他在其他地方表现的那样，华而不实。

Harry满意地合上书，站起身伸了个懒腰——然后发现Malfoy一手撑着脑袋，饶有兴趣地看着自己。“怎么了？”

“看样子你学完了，那么有什么问题吗，Potter？”

——还真有。Harry不太高兴Malfoy似乎看穿了他，不过魔药成绩优先，“为什么吐真剂中要避免混入独活草？”

“因为它用于制作吐真剂的解药，虽然混进一点儿作用不大，但还是会对效果有所影响。”

“以及为什么普通的痢疾草不能用于复方汤剂？”

“需要用满月时候采摘的才足以让一个人完全变成另一个的样子。不过我认为这是低年级的知识？”

“那么最强的愈合剂是什么？”

“白鲜。”

Harry似乎记起了一些不算好的回忆，他将自己扔回Draco旁边的椅子上：“毕业后你打算去哪儿，Malfoy？”

“……”金发的斯莱特林沉默了一秒，“这也是问题之一？”

“算是个人的，你可以不回答。”Harry也不知道自己怎么突然就想起了这个，“暑假的时候Mcgonagall教授告诉我，霍格沃茨现在急缺教师资源，如果我愿意的话在毕业后或许可以留下来。”

“我以为你要当傲罗，伸张正义，”Malfoy轻笑了一声，“我？谁知道呢，继承家业，进入魔法部、或者远走他乡？Whatever，反正都是我父亲决定。”

“之前是想，可是经过真正的战争之后……我有点怀疑我是否真的愿意过那样的生活，”Harry慢慢地说，“说真的，你魔药不错，如果你愿意的话说不定也能留下来当魔药教授？……你看，Slughorn只是暂时代职，你可是得了魔药大师Snape真传，连我这种 ‘巨怪大脑’都能看你的书自学魔药了，你一定能胜任。”他绿色的眼睛闪动着光芒，“你个人的人生也该由自己决定，而不是任Lucius摆布。”

“Potter，你还是这么天真，”Malfoy好整以暇地看着他，“这和能力无关，Mcgonagall能够给予你救世主的特权，而我这个前食死徒可没有同样的待遇。”

“并不是这样的，”Harry摇头，“Mcgonagall教授——校长，她会公平的，我相信她。”他想了想又补上一句：“……也相信你。”

Malfoy没说什么，他站起身，而Harry并未思考就自觉地跟上了他的动作。

“……我们不同路，Potter。”

“你不去吃晚餐？”

“暂时不。我还有一节炼金术课要上。”

“我不知道还有职业的必考课是炼金术？”Harry疑惑着自己是否又漏看了什么信息。

“不是必修，”实际上我刚刚才决定真的要去的，Draco在心里说，“就像你说的，个人兴趣。”虽然Lucius称它为投机取巧的玩意儿，Draco还是觉得炼金术是一门奇妙的艺术。

而Harry在反应了一秒钟之后咧开嘴笑了。

**Ch.6**

对于这一批重返校园的七年级生来说，大概没有什么比即将到来的考试更加重要了。

除了魁地奇。

今年的比赛定在了N.E.W.Ts举行的前两个月，作为他们最后的狂欢。Ginny已经接替了队长职位，但是整个球队一致认为今年的第一场对斯莱特林的比赛依然该由他们的前队长带领——不管它会不会就此成为救世主的收官之战，Harry都能不留遗憾。

球场上人声鼎沸，红色和金色的海洋铺满了大部分的看台，而银绿交织的部分较之往年要少了许多——但斯莱特林的支持者们依旧大声为他们热爱的队伍鼓掌，欢呼着——在魁地奇这件事上上，所有巫师总是热情洋溢，并没有阵营和血统之差。

Harry将深红色球袍的带子绑好，左手握着他的火弩箭，大步走向球场中央。他越过裁判霍琦夫人，与另一边走来的Malfoy目光相交——他带了那支幻影Ⅱ。

“双方队长握手，”霍琦夫人用冷冽的声音说。Harry伸出右手，与Malfoy相握，两只手即将分开的时候，他感受到虎口处被轻轻捏了一下，Malfoy不那么虚伪的浅笑让他的心跳突然加快。Harry意识到这并不是自己的错觉。

“三……二……一……”哨声响起，所有人蹬地起飞。Harry直接上升到了高处，绕着球场的边缘盘旋。

“格兰芬多的Ginny Weasley发起了第一次进攻，从去年的战绩来看，她是一个优秀的追球手——”解说的声音远远地通过那只魔法麦克风，飘在整个球场，而Harry专注地飞行着。Malfoy不知道什么时候跟了上来，Harry松了一口气，毕竟另一个找球手淡金色的头发实在是有些阻碍视线。

Draco点点头算是跟他打了招呼，“天气不错。”

“是啊。”Harry享受着这一刻的感觉，呼呼的风将他的头发吹向脑后，让他的脸颊沐浴在阳光之下。

谁都不急于结束这场比赛，他们一前一后惬意地飞着，偶尔看一眼下面的比分状况。

幻影系列的加速系统果然不同凡响，Harry有些着迷地看着Draco以一种近乎拖着影子的高速绕着赛场飞了一圈，又突然稳稳停在他的面前。

“我们能看见Malfoy的炫技动作，他在今年被选为了斯莱特林的队长——真是出人意料，不是吗？我们都知道关于他家的传言……”Harry看到这个和去年的的Smith一样讨厌的解说员被Mcgonagall校长狠狠敲了一下，阻止了他继续说下去。

Harry连忙喊到：“别理他，他只是嫉妒你飞得好！”

Malfoy脸色渐缓， “扫帚不错。”

“颜色选对了，”Harry眨眨眼，“和斯莱特林一样的绿色，简直为你而生。”

“谢谢，Potter。”穿着深绿色球衣的男孩挑起了一边的眉毛，“——与此同理我想金色飞贼也同样为我而生。”说着他突然转弯，一个俯冲往球场中央窜去。

Harry知道他一定是看到什么了，在大脑思考之前，他的身体自动控制着扫帚，沿着直线方向往同一目的地加速。

金色飞贼就在他们前方扇动着翅膀，Harry追上了Draco，他们偶尔撞击着对方的身体，几乎并着肩以最快的速度飞行，像两支箭一样向前窜去。

这样不行，Harry意识到，Malfoy的手臂比他长，会先抓到飞贼的。他干脆一用力，双脚踩上了扫帚，在耳边呼呼的风声中，Harry似乎听到了身旁Malfoy大喊“你干什么——”的声音。那个调皮的小东西就在前面一点儿了，他孤注一掷地向前跃去——他抓住了飞贼的翅膀，然后失去了重心。

Harry认命地闭上眼，不知道这回又得在医疗翼躺上几天——他听到了满场的惊呼，意料之中硬邦邦的地面却迟迟没有到来。

他慢慢把眼睛睁开一条缝，整个观众席似乎都静止了。然后他听见上方传来那个懒洋洋的声音：“你还准备这样挂到什么时候？”他的左臂被皱着眉的Malfoy牢牢拽着，自己的右手还抓着那个金属翅膀，整个人以一种不怎么雅观的姿态被吊在空中。

Harry的瞳孔放大了。Draco使劲将他往上拽了一下，Harry借力跨上了他对手的那支扫帚，将右手举过头顶。

“Potter抓住了金色飞贼——！”人群中爆发起一阵接一阵的欢呼，格兰芬多的旗帜飘扬整个球场。

“两百分比六十分，格兰芬多赢得了胜利，让我们为救世主欢呼！”Harry用力挥动着手臂，脸上洋溢着胜利的喜悦。在这一瞬他甚至不介意救世主这个称呼。

“别太得意了，Potter。当心我把他们的英雄踹下去。”Malfoy侧过头恶狠狠地说，但Harry能看见他勾起的嘴角。

他轻轻靠着那个金发男孩的背，在他的耳边轻语：“你不会的，我知道。”

大概因为Draco拯救了黄金男孩的脊柱，在他们落地之后，涌上来的格兰芬多们并没对他恶语相向，连Ron Weasley也只是疑惑地多看了他一眼。Harry被他的队友挨个拥抱，甚至试图举起，而Draco摇摇头，从一群深红色之中逃回了看台下的更衣室。

而当他换好衣服从里间出来的时候，被一个漂浮在空中、乱糟糟的脑袋吓了一跳。

“Potter！”Draco没好气地叫了出来，“等等，你有一件隐身衣？我好像明白三年级是怎么回事了。”

“这么记仇？”Harry大笑，“你的扫帚呢，快，我趁乱跑出来的。”

他们骑上了飞天扫帚。从另一边的门偷偷离开。

微风吹拂带起树叶的沙沙声，黑湖的表面泛起阵阵涟漪。格兰芬多的黄金男孩和他七年的宿敌悠闲地躺在草地上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“我还以为你没有机会当队长了。”

经过战争的残酷洗礼，斯莱特林学院中原本低调的那些中立派利用他们与生俱来的社交手段，顺利成章地得到了各种地位，而剩下的那些则受到批判。虽然没有人说出来，但是大多数人恐怕都意识到了这个之前被认为是权势与黑魔法的集合地的学院现在几乎四分五裂。

Draco懒懒地说：“别的方面或许，但是魁地奇上，我才是权威。”

Harry竟然有些想念他这种可恶的自信语调。

“其实那天我还有个问题没问。”他突然说。

Draco仿佛早已料到这一刻，他静静等着下一句。

“那时候……你为什么又把魔杖还给了我？在有求必应室里，你明明把它抢回去了，为什么却又还给了我？”

“反正它不听我的，”Draco轻轻说，“而我也不希望你死。”

===

_在赶赴禁林之前，他与Hermione和Ron诀别，却没有想到走到门口的时候，从暗处走出来的会是Draco Malfoy，他浅金色的头发以Harry从未见过的凌乱搭在头上，衣服上全是划痕和污渍。_

_他清楚地记得Draco当时的话，尽管他一直在试图不去想它们。他将山楂木魔杖重新塞进他的手里，说：“拿着。”_

_他说：“Potter，我不知道你要去哪，但是比起黑魔王，我更希望你能活着回来。”_

===

“不，”Harry执拗地问这个沉默的男巫，“我不是指这个。”

===

_“我听到他说的话了，Potter。他错了，不是每个人都那么慷慨，愿意为了你去赴死。”_

_他忽略了Harry的颤抖，只是低声说：“我更希望能活着——为了你活着。”_

=== 

“Draco，”Harry靠近他身边的人， “什么叫做为了我活着？”

而那个斯莱特林男孩突然撑起了身子，居高临下地看着Harry：“你想知道答案？”

Harry缓慢但坚定地点了点头。

“Potter你记得么，你还欠我一份报酬。”

不知道为什么这个人突然提起了一个完全无关的话题，Harry瞪大了眼睛，不解地看着他，然后他就看不清了——眼镜被无情地摘掉了。

“是时候来拿了，”他听见Draco像是自言自语的声音，然后阴影遮住了他上方的阳光，有两片凉凉的唇瓣吻上了他自己的。

===

_在那个和国王十字车站一模一样的地方，Harry犹豫着是不是该去找一列火车。他思考着老校长说的话。_

_“不要怜悯死者，Harry，去爱那些活着的人。”_

_他并不知道这是什么意思。_

_远处传来许多乱七八糟的声音，其中似乎有尖叫和魔咒的劈啪作响。Harry努力想听清夹杂在其中那个压抑着的女声。_

_“Draco……Draco还活着吗？他在城堡里吗？”_

_Harry挣扎着点了点头，然后他再次感到了他受伤惨重的身体。_

_“他死了！”Narcissa Malfoy大声对周围的人说。_

_然后他回到了霍格沃茨，这一次Harry决定要活下去。_

**Ending**

初秋的早晨舒适宜人。难得没有被雨雾笼罩的伦敦，一切看起来是那么美好。阳光照在街道的一侧，鸟儿在树枝上啾啾地歌唱，Kreacher已经将信件和报纸收拾好放在了壁炉旁的茶几上，不过屋子的主人今天并不打算看它们。今天是8月20号，Mcgonagall校长说的任职见面会。

年轻的救世主灌下一杯拿铁——比起提神魔药，他还是觉得麻瓜的东西口感比较好，穿上他最好的一件黑色长袍，将前一天其他人帮他系好的领带套在脖子上，整理了一下衣领，满意地拉开了格里莫广场12号的大门。

当然，在被一众大概是DADA专家的老先生的劈头盖脸地询问各种理论知识之后，Harry开始觉得这个早晨并没有它看起来的那么美好。好在“面试”最后算是通过了，Potter教授，这可真是个新鲜的词儿，不是吗？

Harry的嘴角弯了起来，带着一点儿隐秘的小激动走向他所熟悉的霍格沃茨大厅。看来他还能在这里待上很久。这是他的家，和格里莫广场不同，那儿是教父留给他的房子，他很喜欢，但这儿——尽管霍格沃茨的学生和教师们并不是他真正的家人，可是是这里的所有人，将那个瘦小、可怜的男孩带进了这个神奇的魔法世界，并且陪伴着他，让他成长为现在的样子。

但Harry从未想到，在走进大厅的时候，他会看到Draco Malfoy站在四学院长桌的前方，对着他露出浅笑。他身着简单但正式的黑色长袍，上面没有一贯佩戴的那些银饰也没有斯莱特林的蛇，看起来更接近工作装束。Harry不自觉被吸引着，迈步走向他所站的方向。

Draco朝Harry伸出右手，“看来你就是他们都在讨论的Harry Potter了。我是新上任的魔药学教授Draco Malfoy，很高兴见到你，我将来的同事。”他灰蓝色的双眼里布满星光，狡黠的笑容不像以往那样冰凉。

金发的年轻男人凝视着Harry，那道闪电形状的伤疤在他难得梳整齐了的额发之间若隐若现。他像11岁时一样自信，这个人会握住他的手。

而这次他没有猜错。人们口中的救世主先生抬起头对他微笑，和沙弗莱宝石一样的绿色瞳仁绽放着眼镜片也无法遮盖的光芒，“很高兴见到你，Malfoy先生。你可以叫我Harry。”他握住面前那只苍白的手，他们都忍不住轻笑出声。这一刻Harry几乎抑制不住地想要拥抱眼前这个人的欲望。

然而Malfoy先一步就着相握的双手，将他轻轻拉入怀中。

“我没有想到……？既然你当时对这个职位并没有表现出什么兴趣。”

“我确实喜欢魔药。但是对于应付一大群爱捣乱的小鬼头们，”Draco特意加重了语气，“尤其是你们这些鲁莽的格兰芬多。谁也会感到是种折磨。”

Harry不赞同地瞪了他一眼，“哦？那你又是为什么会出现的？”

“不幸的是，看来我特别喜欢应付这个最糟糕的格兰芬多。”Draco夸张地摊开手，摆出一个无奈的表情，惹得Harry放弃了紧绷着的脸，发出一阵大笑。

“看起来校长要发表一些讲话了，”Draco没有放开Harry的手，就这样牵着他走向教师长桌，“来吧， Harry。”

没有关系，他们都还如此年轻，未来还会有很多很多个这样美丽的早晨，而他们肯定可以一起度过，Harry相信着。


End file.
